flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Vehai Qeghu
Vehai Qeghu is a major Amarok character in the Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Vehai is a pillar of strength and something to achieve for most Amarok. She actively goes out of her way to resist the savage instincts of their race. She does her absolute best to teach and learn from those around her. She wants to learn as much as she can from the others in her race. That way, she can take some of their outdated views, understand them, and try her best to force them to change and progress. Vehai often has lofty and existential speeches to motivate and promote a progressive way of thinking. She does with the Company and with her race itself. She refuses to rely on some of the older ways of “being strong” or not. Despite her very progressive thinking, she often indulges in the ways of their race. She believes that some of their customs are imbued in their culture. Even with all of her thoughts and positivity, she knows that things will take a long time to progress. Contrary to popular belief, Vehai is trying to immerse herself in it all. She just wants to understand everything her people do. She even goes to pray at their “mysterious three stones” at the shrine from time to time. This, however, is one part of the culture that she actually enjoys. It actually helps her relax. Most of the time, it brings unity to the rest of her race. This makes her happy, more than anything else in the world. Speaking of things that make her happy, the Queen of the Amarok does have her own set of values as well. She isn’t just some women with a blind pride for her own kind. She also wants to achieve some of her goals and stick to her interests as well. On that note, Vehai seems to have very little tolerance for a cyclical type of person. She dislikes people who can’t seem to reach a solution or conclusion that seems quite easy for her to do. Due to who she is, she really likes to take herself out of most situations and view it from a third party perspective. Many people ask her for advice on the regular. People even come to her to talk about their lives and how they may improve them. Their tribe’s ideals, in this respect, do matter to her. She wishes for everyone in her race to be considered “adults” at some point. When this happens, she will be able to abolish these asinine views. If someone is lazy and not putting forth the effort to reach a better life for themselves, she will drop them very quickly. The only person she has never managed to do this with has been her sister. Ever since her sister lost her husband, she has been a never-ending source of aggravation for Vehai. Vehai often goes out of her way to tell her sister to “shut up” and “stop crying about it, it’s been twenty years” but Revah never seems to listen. At times, Vehai completely ignores her sister. Sometimes, ignoring Revah is on purpose, sometimes it’s by accident. Vehai thinks that behavior like this is unbecoming of someone in the “royal” Amarok family. Unfortunately, the moment that Revah teases Vehai on anything, she has a tendency to push her all the way out of their home. When Revah “stops being stupid”, Vehai usually lets her back in. Background In the days of old, Vehai was a loose cannon. For the first forty-two years of her life, she was essentially a savage beast. She did exactly what her race would eventually be known for. At first, when more of her kind started popping up, she wondered exactly how this was happening. Many of those people started families, but she was left alone. Vehai continued her savage behavior and became disconnected with the laws set by the Amarok in her absence. Eventually, she returned to the Amarok homeland. When she returned, she also came with a small baby in her arms. This was around the time she began to change. She suddenly became more compassionate, understanding, and loving. This was because, apparently, this little baby Amarok was her blood-related sibling. A little, small female Amarok that went by the name of “Revah Qeghu”. Vehai was unsure of how exactly this little baby Amarok knew her name, but she didn’t really question it. She simply considered it “Divine Intervention” and thanked the Divine for such a wonderful gift. Even if she fell in love with someone and they died or they separated, Vehai would never be lonely again. This overwhelmed her with happiness and longing to return to her people. Her return to the Amarok homeland was received quite well. She was given the position of Queen, once more, shortly after proving herself. She was able to completely overwhelm several of the strongest Amarok without breaking much of a sweat. Even though she didn’t know anything about their customs, it seemed they were a functioning society at this point. Vehai was able to protect Revah from any scrutiny because of her position, even if she wasn’t as strong as she was. Vehai spent the next one hundred and a half years understanding how the Amarok worked. This was met with a sort of aggravation from some of the older Amarok, but she did her best to stay focused. When she got her head around their views, the world had changed beyond their asinine views. She knew this needed to change or her race would be stuck in the past forever. Eventually, her sister grew and married someone of her own. Vehai was happy about this, but through some sort of “Divine” foresight, she saw that this wasn’t going to last. About twenty years ago, Revah’s husband died. Vehai allowed her sister to lean on her for quite some time, but she’s become very aggravated by it recently. Like the race that Revah belonged to, she needed to move on. Speaking of that, the race is starting to take to her attitude. There are still some who prefer to stay underground and refuse to interact with everyone else, but Vehai knows they will accept this one day as well. Her strength, speed, intelligence, and many other features rank above all and has attracted the attention of a forlorn pup. While she’s not sure why he wants to be with her so badly, Vehai has issued him a challenge. If he can manage to beat her maximum speed over the course of three days in her Lupus form, Vehai has said that she will “consider” him to be her “forever suitor”. Even though he hasn’t beaten her even a little bit yet, he has been getting better. Ever since making Sarcina 10 years before the death of her brother-in-law’s death, she has had little time for things like this. In that time, she has made friends with the Mimics and Miw in the surrounding areas, even inviting them to join Sarcina. In the coming days, she hopes to travel outside of the Shifting Sands to meet some of the other races in the world. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Company Leader Category:Sarcina Member Category:Amarok Category:Teddyursaa Category:FlurutusSeries